


[Podfic] girl flex by leftishark

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sheithbians, gratuitous commentary on weight room etiquette, lesbian edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Keith tries to rescue Shiro from awful gym bros. Shiro tries to woo Keith with her muscles.Keith saves her from her mental gymnastics when the silence stretches too long. “Look, how about we share,” she offers. “We can spot each other.”Shiro has a vision of herself watching Keith’s muscles work as she stands behind her for safety. It’s a brilliant solution, speaking to Shiro’s core values of teamwork and lesbianism. “Yeah, okay,” she agrees. “Okay, cool.”





	[Podfic] girl flex by leftishark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [girl flex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444699) by [leftishark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftishark/pseuds/leftishark). 

> Thank you to [leftishark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftishark/pseuds/leftishark) for letting me record this fic!

[](https://imgur.com/VOaGesY)

  * [Mediafire - MP3 [17mb/19:32]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uawn5qrihr4bp16/girl_flex_by_leftishark_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [17mb/19:32]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pB2GIu0My9gl5-AJOFgf3vIpMJX0E71H/view?usp=sharing)
  * Soundcloud:  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
